


Big fluffy Bat

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bat Onesie, Cute, Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff, Kigu, Kigurumi, ONESIE, Other, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Entrapta likes things that are cute and soft and fluffy. Hordak  doesn't think he's any of these things. Entrapta might be able to change that, at least for a little.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Lab Partners [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457233
Comments: 15
Kudos: 328





	Big fluffy Bat

“Ta da!”

When Entrapta said that she had a present for Hordak, and she’d be waiting in his quarters when he was ready, there were a lot of ideas that went though his mind. What he saw before him was not among them. Entrapta sat crossed-legged on their bed (When had it become their bed? ) wearing what he assumed was some kind of oversized costume. It looked roughly like it was intended to be a pink and purple horse with a horn on it’s head. Tiny silver wings were attached to the back, and like most things Entrapta liked, it was covered in very fluffy, soft fur. 

“Don’t you like it?” She asked. Her hair, which hung out along the edge of the hood that formed the costume’s head, drooped. 

“It is…. Very you.” Hordak finally said. She beamed, and her hair picked up a box from under the bed, and thrust it into Hordak’s hands. “I made one for you too!” She exclaimed, then upon seeing Hordak’s horrified face said, “Don’t worry, it’s not a unicorn. It’s a black bat.” 

Frowning in confusion, Hordak lifted the lid of the box as though it contained something that might bite him. All he saw was a mass of plush black fur. He touched it carefully, and found it to be - again, like most things Entrapta really liked- very very soft. 

“I do not know why you’d want me to wear this.” He said as he looked back at her. He tried to imagine himself in a similar outfit, but in black. 

It was laughable, and he felt his ears flick down and burn. 

“... You don’t like it.” Entrapta said again, her hair drooping. Hordak growled and looked away from her. 

“It’s not..” He sighed. “It looks fine on you. It suits you. Even if it’s…. A little silly to my tastes, to be honest, it suits you.” He frowned at the box in his hands. “This would not suit me.” 

“You don’t know if you don’t try it.” Entrapta said softly. “I think you’d look really cute!” 

Hordak gave a frustrated growl. Sometimes he questioned Entrapta’s tastes. “I know that I would just look ridiculous.” He hissed. He glanced at Entrapta, which was a bad idea - she was starting to look sad.

“I just….” Entrapta looked aside, pulling the hood down over her face. “I just… I think it’d be nice to cuddle with you while you wore that. It’s just, it’s so soft, and warm, and it’s really comfy, so I thought you’d like it.   
Hordak realized then, in that moment, that before the night was up, he’d be wearing this stupid looking thing. The image in his head of him, the Warlord of the Fright Zone, wearing this fluffy furry thing. 

At least he’d only be seen by Entrapta, and when he really thought about it there was definitely more embarrassing things she’d seen him in. Or not in. 

“Help me with my armor.” He finally hissed. Entrapta gave a little happy squeal before she started taking off the panels of his armor. When that was off, he pulled the costume out of the box and held it up. 

As she had promised, it was clearly a bat. Large, cute black eyes were on the hood, a little dog-like nose, and big eats which perked up from the top of the hood. There were black wings hanging off the back, fangs at the edge of the hood, and that soft black fur was all over. 

He frowned, then just decided to get it over with. Entrapta wouldn’t force him, but she had clearly gone out of her way to get these garments, and for some reason he’d never fathom, wanted to see him in it. He quickly pulled off his dress, and pulled the costume on, buttoning it up in the front

He felt his ears burn once he was in it, the hood up over his head. It was very warm, which was perfect for him; Hordak hated the cold- he just wasn’t designed for it. It was quite baggy, very loose all over allowing him to move easily, which he also liked.

It was also very comfortable. It was perhaps the most comfortable thing he had ever worn. There was a thin layer of fur on the inside, which rubbed gently against his skin, making him want to pull the whole thing tighter around him. 

He resisted that urge.

He took a breath, and turned to face Entrapta, who had pulled a mirror over so Hordak could see himself. 

Ridiculous. 

He was Hordak; The Lord of the Fright Zone and The (former) General of the Emperor of the Known Universe was now stood in the middle of his personal quarters, looking very much like a very large stuffed doll, save for his face peeking out under the hood, his eyes wide, his mouth fixed in a frown, and his ears just visible at the edge of the hood, bright blue and burning. 

“I look-”

“SO CUTE!” Entrapta exclaimed, and started giggling happily. 

Entrapta did a thing sometimes when she got very happy, or excited. She’d give this happy squeal, give her laugh that ended in that adorable snort, and her hair would do this frizzy thing where it puffed out. 

The whole thing made Hordak strangely feel like his chest was going to burst, though today, he compared it more to feeling like having a bit of this fluffy fur inside his chest. He felt a slight smile flickered over his lips. 

“Do you like it?” Entrapta asked, excited. 

“I.. .” He hesitated. She was so excited, he didn’t want to end that. “It’s… very warm, and admittedly comfortable. “ He glanced back at the mirror, and looked away quickly. “I look silly.” 

“I don’t think so.” Entrapta stated. SHe got up, pulled herself towards him with her hair, and grabbed him in a sudden, tight hug as she rubbed her face on his chest. “And now you’re so soft, and warm and comfy!” She picked him up with her hair, pulled him to the bed and pushed him down. Before he could protest or say anything, she was curled up at his side, snuggling into him. 

“.. If you just wanted to have something soft to hold.” Hordak said softly, “You could have gotten one of those blankets you have.” 

“But I wanted to cuddle you.” She stated as thought it was obvious, “Besides, I think you’re cute, and you deserve comfortable thing, so you get cute, comfortable things!” 

Hordak looked away as his ears burned, but he put an arm over Entrapta. He felt almost obliged to say that she was wrong, he wasn’t designed to be cute, he was designed to be a general and a warrior. 

But, oddly, he didn’t think he necessarily minded if Entrapta thought he was cute. Even if she was wrong. 

With a sigh, he turned over, holding Entrapta close to him. She was slowly starting to fall asleep, a big smile on her face which was half hidden by the outfit she had provided for him. She looked so happy, so content in his arms. 

It still amazed him that she could be like that because of him.

He was lost in thought when he felt something land on his hip. He started up, worried for a moment, his ears burning at a possible intrusion to his quarters, but it was only Imp, who was wearing an imp-sized costume just like Hordak’s.

“She got one for you too?” He asked. Imp looked at Hordak, snickered, then curled up between Hordak and Entrapta, a content look on his face as he started to doze off. 

Hordak still felt embarrassed to be wearing this outfit, and if it ever got out that he wore such a thing, he was honestly unsure if his reputation would ever recover. But the only person here was Entrapta, Emily in the corner, and Imp. Imp could record audio, but thankfully not visuals, so there was no worry there, and if Entrapta was made so happy by it, if Imp seemed content and happy…..

And if he was honest, even if he felt it was very, VERY comfortable…..

He figured he could keep it around. Maybe wear it every now and then if and when Entrapta asked.And if she thought that he was cute in it, well, he had a hard time in this moment convincing himself that any other opinions mattered.


End file.
